Different
by akatsuki's-chick
Summary: Set in The Land of Waves Arc and just continues from there. Eventual KakaSaku Rated T just to be safe! Tazuna- "What has 142 teeth and holds back the incredible Hulk? My zipper." Sakura- "Sorry, I don't speak Uchiha-ness-ess-esssss..." Kakashi- "Ah, Sakura! Are you asking me to come in and have a shower with you, yet?" Sasuke- "I-I-I...Hn." Naruto- "BELIEVE IT!" R&R PLEASE!
1. The Land of Waves Pt 1

Thanks to my good friend, Prescripto13, for helping me brainstorm this story!

So without further a do...

**Disclaimer: Naaw :P**

akatsuki's

**Different**

-chick

_The Land Of Waves Pt 1 _

-No one's POV-

Team 7 was ecstatic about their first mission as a team! Sasuke was being an ass, Sakura was _trying_ to grab Sasuke's attention, Naruto was being loud and Kakashi was being, well_ Kakashi._ The 4 of them had to escort a man named Tazuna, back home to The Land of Waves, and protect him while he finished building a bridge and then come back. Simple right? Well no, actually it's not. The old geezer, Tazuna was a drunk. So here he is, hitting on 12 year-old Sakura while she's trying not to barf. Yeah, life sucks some times, and right now, its one of those times.

"What has 142 teeth and holds back the incredible Hulk? My zipper." That funny,- yet creepy-, old geezer named Tazuna, started to flirt with Sakura, again. Sasuke found it very amusing to see Sakura in such a predicament Sakura groaned in agony. Why did this have to happen to her? The pink headed girl continued to ignore him and they all kept on walking. Kakashi looked to his left to see a puddle.

'Hmm, it hasn't rained for the past few weeks...' He thought curiously.

Not even a minute later, two missing nin's evolved from the puddle and attacked Kakashi with the claws and chains they used for weapons. They yanked on the chain and Kakashi split in half. The three younger kids were shocked, scared, upset, everything!

One thought came through all of their minds.

_Shit! How the hell are we supposed fight them now!_

Obviously, if they were able to take Kakashi out, they had no chance! Well maybe Sasuke did...and Naruto...

The pinkette started to shake in fear. Remembering one of the Shinobi rules.

_A Shinobi must never show emotion._

Sakura tried to mask her fear as she jumped in front of the client, Tazuna, to protect him. He may be a perverted old _geezer_, but he was the man that they were being paid to protect. And that's just what they' ll do! Lost in thought, the girl didn't see the poisoned kunai, whirling towards her face. Snapping out of her daze she saw no one other than Kakashi blocking the kunai, that would've caused her very early, death. She looked up shocked.

"K-Kakashi-Sensei? But you... Were... Ripped in... Half..." She trails off. Kakashi turns around to face Sakura.

"You need to pay more attention Sakura, you almost died!"

"Gomen, Sensei. I promise I won't dissapoint you." She said with a lot of confidence. Getting into a protective stance in front of Tazuna, she held her kunai up above her face to protect them both. Kakashi nodded and ran towards the two missing nin's and attacked them. Naruto and Sasuke were also fighting them off. The battle went on for a few more minutes. The three came back to Sakura and Tazuna when they finished and they continued they're journey to The Land of Waves.

~ The Land of Waves ~

"Phew, Finally! We're here. BELIEVE IT!" Naruto shouted standing up. Sakura hit him on the back of his head and sat down. They were currently on a boat, going to the little Island where Tazuna and his family lives. Once they got there, they thanked the man who helped them get across the ocean and got off on the pier. They were walking for only 2 minutes when they were attacked, _again._

"Everybody, duck!" Kakashi yelled, going down to protect Sakura and Tazuna. All of a sudden, a big-ass sword came flying at them and hit a tree, embedding itself into it. A very tall man with bandages, wrapped around his face as a make-shift mask, jumped onto the handle of his sword.

"Momochi Zabuza." Kakashi whispered to everyone. He told Sakura to protect the bridge-builder as Zabuza lunged at him. Kakashi lifted his fore-head protector to reveal his left eye, the sharingan. The silver haired Jounin was able to kick him away and Zabuza landed on the ground, doing a back-flip to stand back up.

"The sharingan...I would consider this as a testament to my own skill if I were to kill you Kakashi." Then there was a thick mist covering everybody.

- Sakura's POV -

Shit, now I can't see anything! I looked around frantically and only saw the thick mist.

"Protect the bridge-builder!" Kakashi yelled somewhere to my left. It was easy for me to find Tazuna because, he was with me the whole time.

"It's useless." Zabuza's voice was right behind me. I froze.

'Fuck, fuck, shit! We're going to die!'

'**Oh hell no hun. We are not going to fucking die! Well not this way at least...'**

'What the hell is that supposed to mean?'

**'Nothing...'**

'...'

He lifted his sword up right over my head.

_Splash!_

Zabuza turned into water? What the fuck?

**'It was a water clone.'**

'Oh...'

"Sakura, are you okay?" Kakashi asked me. Oh, so he must have been the one who destroyed the Zabuza clone.

"Yes I am Sensei, thank you for saving us." I gave him a smile, not like he could see. Then to my horror, Zabuza showed up behind Kakashi and split him in half.

"It's over." He said. Then Kakashi turned in to water to Zabuza's surprise, and ended up behind him.

"It's over." Kakashi said, mocking Zabuza. Another Zabuza clone (Or the real one) was behind him again, while the first one turned to water. Kakashi tried to free himself from his grasp, but Zabuza threw him into the lake. Kakashi then made surface, at the same time Zabuza made a water prison and trapped him in it.

"It's just us now..." I was trying not to cry. But, it was so hard not too. Here we were, no hope of surviving on our _first _mission. OUR FUCKING FIRST MISSION! We must be pathetic ninja's...

Sasuke and Naruto started to walk towards me and told me a plan Naruto came up with. I nodded my head and stayed to protect Tazuna as they carried on with the plan.

'This plan better work!'

**'Yeah, and it's Naruto's plan. We're fucked!'**

A Zabuza water clone popped up and Naruto ran at him. In the process of attacking, Zabuza was able to knock Naruto's head band off. Naruto ran back and this time created a ton of clones of himself and charged at him, again. In the end Zabuza's sword wiped them all out except for one. The last Naruto snatched his head band back and handed Sasuke a Windmill Shuriken. Sasuke threw it at Zabuza, who catched it with ease but didn't see the second Windmill Shuriken flying at him and jumped over it. Then the one he dogded turned into Naruto (Who transformed himself into the Windmill Shuriken) and said person threw a kunai at Zabuza. He let go of the prison that held Kakashi, to jump away from the kunai, so he wouldn't get hit. Kakashi finally free, attacked Zabuza with some water techniques I have no idea about. I'm guessing Kakashi was only able to really pull it off because, of his sharingan. Kakashi was about to finish him off but, two senbon needles went through Zabuza's neck. Sasuke, Naruto and I looked up into the tree, where a masked boy was standing.

"Who a-are you?" I asked the mysterious boy. He jumped down in front of me and started playing with a piece of my hair.

"My name is Haku, I'm a hunter-nin and I was sent to kill Momochi Zabuza," He then whispered into my ear. "-You know, you're pretty cute ~"

I blushed a deep shade of red. I heard Naruto growl. I jumped when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Kakashi standing there, glaring at the boy named Haku.

"Well thank you for your help _Haku-kun_, but we need to go now." Kakashi told him. Haku nodded and walked towards Zabuza and picked him up and dissappeared in a cloud of smoke. All of a sudden Kakashi collapsed.

"K-Kakashi!" I yelled, forgetting to say Sensei. He groaned.

"Damn, I o-over used my sh-sharingan..." He stuttered, he couldn't move at all. Sasuke and Naruto ran over to Kakashi-Sensei and both of them said they would carry him. Then they started to fight over who would. Kakashi chuckled at their antics. Rolling my eyes I said,

"I'm carrying him, because I want to stop feeling useless." They stopped fighting and stayed silent and replied with an,

"Okay." I got him onto my back and started walking back to Tazuna's house. The boys hesitated for a minute before following me with the bridge builder following close behind.

"Thanks Sakura." Kakashi said breaking the awkward silence. I nodded back. Tazuna opened the door to his house and led us inside. He took Sensei and I upstairs to a room for Kakashi to rest in.

"Tazuna, can you get Sasuke and Naruto to come here, please?" Kakashi asked Tazuna politely. Said man nodded and left the room. I sat down beside Kakashi and stared at him.

"A-are you going to be okay?" I asked Kakashi, afraid of the answer. He turned to me to see my fear filled eyes. His lone visible eye softened.

"Of course I am." He reasurred me. I smiled at him. His eye crinkled. Then came in Naruto, Sasuke-Kun and Tazuna. Kakashi tryed to sit up but hissed in pain, so I helped him sit up and put a few pillows behind him. He said a quick thanks and started talking.

"There's something we need to discuss. Zabuza's death was strange. When the Hunter-nin, Haku, killed him, he took him eleswhere when usally they destroy the corpse right on the spot. Also he was killed with senbon needles a weapon that is rarely ever fatal and is useful for knocking enimies out." He finished

"So," I started. " -You think he could still be alive and that he will come back to finish his job later? When he's healed..." Kakashi nodded. My eyes widened.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Naruto yelled, pissed. Sasuke-Kun sighed.

"So, I was thinking of starting some training tomorrow." Kakashi stated and we all groaned.

"Why, don't you all sound excited!"

Note Sarcasm.

**-END-**

I hope you all enjoyed it, as much as I did :)

CIAO

PS: Review, yes?

akatsuki's-chick


	2. The Land of Waves Pt 2

The next chapter :) Hope you enjoy ~~!

Thank you to;

**InoSakuShine**

-For being my first reviewer. Actually, my only reviewer :( Sadly but its much appreciated :D

Disclaimer: Ner

**WARNING**: CONTAINS SOME...INAPROPRIATE CONTENT...Ahem.

akastuki's

**Different**

-chick

_The Land of Waves Pt 2_

_**Recap:**_

_"So," I started. " -You think he could still be alive and that he will come back to finish his job later? When he's healed..." Kakashi nodded. My eyes widened._

_"You gotta be kidding me!" Naruto yelled, pissed. Sasuke-Kun sighed._

_"So, I was thinking of starting some training tomorrow." Kakashi stated and we all groaned._

_"Why, don't you all sound excited!" _

_Note Sarcasm._

_**End Recap**_

-EpIcNeSs-

~ The Next Day ~

- Sakura's POV -

The sun coming through the windows woke me up and I groaned. Damn, we're training today. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. I tryed to fix my hair a little bit and put some mascara and eyeliner on. Hey, a girl needs her make-up. I walked out of the bathroom and opened the sliding door that seperated the boys and I's room from the kitchen and dining room. I yawned and took a seat, which happened to be by Kakashi.

"Good morning Sakura." He said with an eye crinkle.

"Um, good morning Sensei. Aren't you supposed to be in bed resting?" I asked him with a frown. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Don't worry, I feel a whole lot better now."

"Okay..." I trailed off. Naruto walked in and sat down in a chair across from me. Then Sasuke-Kun who sat beside me.

"Hi Sasuke-Kun ~!" I fawned over him with a slight blush on my face. He scoffed at me and rolled his eyes. I tryed flirting with him but it didn't effect him so I left him alone. He got up and walked out of the room.

"Hey Sakura-Chan, why do you like the _Teme_ so damn much?" Naruto asked me with a pout.

"Shut up you Baka! You wouldn't understand..." Kakashi turned to me.

"Yeah, Sakura-_Chan_. Why do you like Sasuke?" Kakashi asked slowly. I blushed because he used the suffix -Chan. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. Why did I like him?

"Well he's...uh, good looking and very talented!" I said nodding my head.

"But what about me Sakura-Chan?" Naruto sounded hurt.

"No." Naruto looked like he just got bitch-slapped. Kakashi sighed and got up with his crutches and went to look for Sasuke-Kun and we went outside to go train. Kakashi led us to a forest. He stopped at a nice clearing.

"Okay, I'm going to teach you how to climb up tree's!"

"But, Sensei, You have crutches?" I said. He faked a hurt expression.

"You cut me deep, Sakura, real deep...anyways, your going to be climbing up tree's without using your arms." Naruto snorted.

"What do you expect us to just _walk_ up the tree's" Kakashi nodded. Naruto's jaw dropped. "But how?"

"Like this." Kakashi started towards a tree, with crutches, and walked up it. He found a nice big branch and walked on it and went upside down.

"S-Sensei!" Naruto and I yelled, thinking he was going to fall down. But, he never did.

"Just use chakara. Concentrate it to the sole of your feet and walk up a tree. Simple really..."

So we did just that. We all ran at the tree's at the same time and started running up them. First, Naruto fell, not even off the ground yet, then Sasuke, half way up the tree. Except for me. I made it on my first try!

"Good job Sakura! Now your done training. Go and assist Tazuna, he's already at the bridge." Kakashi ordered, happily. I was about to walk away but Naruto stopped me.

"Uhh, Sakura-Chan, can you...give me some advice...please?" He begged on his knees. An amusing sight actually. I sighed.

"Of course Naruto, just as Kakashi said, it's simple! All you really need to do is concentrate enough chakara to your feet so it's evenly balanced. Not too much or you'll damage the tree. Not enough and you'll fall down. Remember, focus on the tree itself. Does that make sense?" I asked Naruto with a small smile on my face. He nodded and glomped me.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH SAKURA-CHAN!" I hugged him back. I let go and said a quick good-bye before I headed off to the bridge, to that perv, _Tazuna_...

- Kakashi's POV -

I saw Naruto call out to Sakura for some help on the tree climbing exersise I had given them to do. Finally, Naruto was getting a grasp on teamwork. Naruto almost killed Sakura when he hugged her and then she said good-bye before, she left.

'Oh boy, now I'm left with Sasuke and Naruto...' I shuddered at the thought. Maybe it wasn't to late to go ask Sakura to stay? I turned around to see if she was still there but, she was long gone. Damn.

Naruto ran up the tree again, making it half way before falling down again. Hmmm, that's an improvement...Sasuke walked up to Naruto with a light blush and asked him something. Is Sasuke gay? Oh my Kami... I over heard Sasuke ask Naruto what Sakura told him. Oh so he's not gay for Naruto...Naruto started to laugh at him. I don't understand what's so funny. Then I looked at Sasuke's face. Red as a fucking tomatoe. I would have doubled-over laughing too but, I didn't...yeah. I looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was setting, hmmm maybe we should start heading back to Tazuna's...

"Okay that's enough you two. Let's start heading back, okay?" The two boys groaned in response.

"But Kaka-Sensei, we haven't made it to the top yet!" Naruto whined. I glared at him.

"Too bad." I started walking back and heard Sasuke and Naruto follow me against their own will. Damn, now I feel guilty...

"It doesn't seem as dark as I thought it was, go ahead and train some more?" They were gone in a flash. I wonder how Sakura is...Why the hell am I thinking about her? I pulled my orange book out and decided to read to keep myself distracted. I looked up and sighed. Man am I bored.

- Sakura's POV -

~ The Bridge ~

"If you don't mind, sweetheart, could you help out?" The bridge-builder asked me.

"Hmmm, nope."

"Why not?"

"Cos' I'm not in the mood."

"Would you rather kiss me or help with the bridge?" I made up my mind real fast.

"You know, building a bridge sounds like an amazing idea. Oh, look just my luck! Your building a bridge, mind if I help? Thanks." I left him all alone to go help with a few other guys, in a blink of an eye. At 10 PM, we decided to quit and go to our respected homes. Well except me of course, so I walked back to Tazuna's house, him in tow for some supper. Yeah, this late. I walked into his house and was almost tempted to lock him out, but I didn't. I'm just so damn nice. I grabbed a seat between Kakashi and a little boy, who I didn't realize was here before. I looked down at him and smiled.

"Why hello, who are you?" I asked the little kid. He looked like he's been crying for hours! He didn't answer me. I sighed. Boys, I'll never understand them. Then walked in a woman who looked to be in her 20's. She had long black hair and wore normal villager clothes. Over all, she seemed like a nice girl.

"His name is Inari, and I'm Tsunami. I'm his mother. Sorry for his behaviour..." She smiled sadly. I gave her a small smile.

"I'm Sakura. It's nice to meet you." I added. I looked back at Inari and saw a torn piece of a picture in his hand.

"Who is that Inari?" I asked him trying to get a good look at the man in the picture. Inari started to shake and I realized that he was crying. I put a hand on his back and rubbed it, soothing him.

"What's wrong?" I whispered to him. The boy mumbled something.

"What was that?"

"My T-Tou-chan..." My eyes widened. This poor boy has no father.

"What happened to h-him." I muttered. Inari paused for a few minutes.

"He was executed infront of the public." It went silent. No one moved, it was kind of creepy... Now I feel like a horrible person, just for asking! Inari got up out of his seat and ran to, what I was guessing to be, his room. Everyone looked at me. Fuck.

"E-excuse me for a moment..." I, just like Inari, took off. Only to find said person. I knocked on his door and heard muffled sobs. Poor, poor, boy... I let myself in and sat down beside him. We were sitting on a window seat he had. It was a beautiful view of the ocean.

"Inari, I'm sorry for bringing it up... I didn't know how hard it was for you to talk about him..." I finished, getting ready to go back to everyone else. Inari's hand stopped me. I looked down at him shocked, but I was also happy.

"P-please stay S-Sakura-Chan..." He blushed a little. Awe, he's so adorable!

"Kawaii ~!" I picked him up and hugged him, squealing like a fan-girl. Oh come on! He really is adorable...hehehe.. I put him back down and cleared my throat. I sat beside him again and he continued.

"He was my Hero... he saved me from drowning when Akane forced me into the water with my dog Pochi. Ever since then, he was like my dad. I really looked up to him! One day there was a flood, just about to wipe us out. Kaiza jumped into the water and closed the floodgates. None of us actually thought he was going to make it, but he did. Shortly after, Gatō, came and took over. He didn't like Kaiza being a Hero so, he killed him." Inari started crying again. I moved closer to him and pulled him closer to me, letting him cry into my shirt. He clung to me and I rubbed his back.

"Now, now...that was the past Inari. You need to let go and move on.." He stopped crying and looked up at me.

"Your right, Sakura-nee."

**'Awee he called **_**me **_**Sakura-nee ~!'**

'Um, no. I'm pretty sure he called _me_ Sakura-nee.'

**'Dream on, Hun.'**

'Excuse moi?'

**'Your excused.'**

'...'

I smiled at Inari and hugged him even more.

"I think we should go back, they might miss us." I winked and Inari laughed. We walked back to the dining room and sat back down in our seats. There was an awkward silence sweeping over the whole entire room. Kakashi broke it.

"So, you two seem...happy?" He asked Inari and I. I gave him a small smile and Inari nodded. The dark haired boy ended up telling the sad story that he told me. Then Naruto vowed to Inari that he will prove that, there is still hope of there being a Hero and ran outside. I'm assuming he went to go train.

"Well, wasn't that lovely..." Kakashi stated jokingly, earning a few chuckles.

- Naruto's POV -

I ran to where we were training earlier today. I still haven't even made it to the top of the tree! I did what Sakura told me to do before. I concentrated what I thought to be enough chakara to the bottom of my feet. Evenly balanced. I ran to the tree, keeping the chakara in my feet balanced still. I closed my eyes. When I heard the sound of my feet against wood I opened them. Here I am, running up the tree I've been trying to run up for the whole entire day! I run back down a few minutes later exhausted, and lay on the ground. Closing my eyes, I fell asleep.

_RUSTLE, RUSTLE..._

I heard the bushes moving to my left, and that woke me up immeadiatly. I jumped up and pulled a kunai out of my holster.

"Wh-who's there?" I yelled out. Then a young girl came out of the bushes. She had a basket in her hands with some plants in it. She was really pretty too!

"I'm sorry, I was just picking some herbs out." There was a pause. She looked at me in surprise as if she knew me. "Are you a ninja? Cos' your headband..." She trailed off.

"Yeah sis, believe it! I'm training right now!" I beamed. She smiled.

"How come?"

"To become stronger! Cos' one day, I'm gonna become the Hokage of my village, BELIEVE IT!" I yelled all pumped up. She giggled.

"Are you training for anything else?" I nodded.

"Is it because there's... somebody precious to you?" I thought for a few seconds.

"Yes, her name is Sakura-Chan!" I boasted with a fox like grin. She smiled.

"What's your name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto!" I yelled.

"Do you have any...dreams?"

"Why yes, yes I do, I want to become the Hokage of Konoha, so then everybody will have to respect me for who I am!" My eyes started to sparkle with joy. She laughed and smiled, again. The I asked her, "What's yours?"

"I just want to make the man precious to me...I want his dream's to come true. Did you know, when you protect the one's important to you, your true strength will show..."

"Th-that was s-so beautiful..." I wiped a few stray tears from my eye's. She blushed lightly.

"Thank you..." She then got up. "-I need to go..."

"Okay, bye pretty lady!" I waved to her.

"Oh, by the way... I'm a boy." My jaw dropped and my eyes went wide. I was just hitting on a dude? Oh god... And he was even prettier than Sakura-Chan!

~ 5 minutes Later ~

- No one's POV -

Naruto started walking back to Tazuna's, only to find Sasuke and Kakashi walking to the training area. He ran up to them and smiled.

"Are we continuing training?" Kakashi nodded. The blonde boy jumped up and down in excitment.

"YES! Sensei I need to show you something!" He assured the man with a fox like grin. Sasuke scoffed at Naruto. Said boy ran to the tree and followed the steps, he used this morning. He ran up the tree with ease and sat on the tree branch. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock. He couldn't climb the tree, but the dobe could? What the fuck? Kakashi grinned beneath his mask and thought, 'Sakura, thanks.'

- Sakura's POV -

~ The Bridge ~

"ACHOO!" I sneezed.

"Someone must be thinking or talking about you." Giichi, one of Tazuna's friends and worker's joked. I frowned.

"Better not be Tazuna..." I added with disgust. He laughed. We continued with our work. After a few minutes, we sat down for our lunch break. I ate my dango and he had his sandwich. I sighed in content.

~ A Few Hours Later ~

"Bye Giichi-Kun ~!" I waved to said person, and he waved back with a smile.

"Bye Sakura-Chan ~!"

I didn't even wait for Tazuna this time, so I started heading back by myself. On my way I saw the boys and Kaka-Sensei training. I walked up to them and smiled watching.

"Wow, Naruto has improved!" I commented. Kakashi nodded.

"Indeed he has, even more than Sasuke..." He muttered the last part about Sasuke-Kun so I wouldn't hear, but I'm a fucking ninja, so of course I did!

"You better watch yourself _Sensei_." I threatened the silver-haired Jounin. He sighed and looked _down_ at me.

"You know it's true." Now it was my turn to sigh. I looked _up_ at him.

"Yeah, I know." I blushed and covered my face with my hair. He chuckled and put his hand on my head and messed my hair up. I glared at him with a blush on my face. He smiled through his mask. I couldn't help but smile back.

"What the hell?" I said, grabbing my stomach. Kakashi looked at me worried.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" I looked at him.

"My, s-stomach, it's...it's all tingly." I blushed. Wow that sounded stupid. Kakashi chuckled at my expression. I glared at him.

"Well, we all know your feeling like that because of Sasuke, hm?" He sighed, he sounded slighlty jealous? No, that's my imagination. I must be tired, I have been working this whole entire day!

"Ne, Kaka-Sensei, I'm gonna head back, I'm EXHAUSTED!" I emphazised the word 'EXHAUSTED'. He nodded and waved good-bye. I waved back with a small smile on my face. A few minutes of walking and the feeling in the bottom of my stomach went away. Hm, odd...

I was greeted by Tsunami with a smile. I gave her a weak smile back. She gave me a sympathetic look. I went into the room I've been staying at for a few days and went into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror in there and saw that I had bags under my eyes. Well, that's sucky. I groaned and stripped myself of my clothes and jumped into the shower. I added some cherry blossom scented shampoo in my hair and then conditoner, after rinsing out the shampoo. Then, I proceeded to wash myself. I had to of had an hour long shower. I jumped out of the shower and went to grab for my towel. That wasn't there. Fuck. I also forgot my clothes. FUCK even more. I opened up the door slightly to peer out, into the dark room. So far, nobody seems to be in here. Good. I slowly opened the door up, and creeped out. I dove for my bag. At the same time somebody seemed to be near the door. I froze.

'Shit, what happens if they decide to come in?'

**'Well, at least we look SMEXY! You know the training really has paid off.'**

'What training?'

**'Or the brigde work...'**

'Exactly!'

**'Well, hopefully it's Sasuke-Kun ~'**

'Yeah...'

The door slowly started to open and I hid behind my little bag of clothes I had brought with me. Thankfully the light didn't get switched on. In walked...Kakashi-Sensei. Oh go fucking figure! To my horror, Kakashi could see me, but he couldn't quite tell that I had nothing on, yet.

"Sakura? What are you doing over there?" He asked walking towards me.

"NO!" He stopped where he was, semi-startled.

"What the hell?"

"I-I...er..." I'm pretty sure he could see my blush. If he couldn't see it, then he sure as hell could feel it! Kakashi looked at me more clearly to see that I was covering myself. Realization must have hit him hard.

"O-oh Kami-Sama, S-Sakura I'm sorry..." He whipped around immeadiatly. I wonder if he was blushing also? I bet he was... I quickly pulled a red lacy tank top out with a pair of black pajama bottoms with cherry's on them and my favorite green bra with cherry's on it with matching underwear. I pulled them, on all ready dry. I cleared my throat.

"Okay, you can turn around now. I'm sorry about that..." I trailed off, with a deep red blush. (It puts Hinata to shame!) And so he did. It was silent for a few minutes while we stared awkwardly at eachother.

"...You shoudn't be the one apologizing, I am. I walked in without knocking...So, uh, yeah, sorry about that..." He trailed off scratching the back of his head. I giggled, breaking the awkward silence. Then he started chuckling. He flipped the switch on finally letting light into the room, even though, I prefer the dark more...Kakashi took notice of what I was wearing. His eye crinkled so I could tell he was smiling.

"You look cute Sakura." He complimented me. The Kakashi Hatake complimented moi! MEH!

**'IT'S THE FUCKING END OF THE WORLD!'**

'Oh STFU BITCH!'

**'Sniff, so meeeeeaaaan...'**

I blushed even darker, if possible. Then he ruffled my hair, it was still a little wet so the water in my hair splashed him a little bit. I smirked. Bastard, that's what happens when you mess with my fucking hair!

**'SHANNARO ~!'**

"Well Sakura, it would seem that your hair is trying to attack me..." I laughed at him. He smiled. He put his hand back into his pocket and proceeded with taking his vest off. I blushed a little bit and busyed myself by making my bed. I sat down on it pulling the blanket over myself. Laying down with my head on my pillow, I closed my eye's. But I couldn't fall asleep.

"Sensei, where are the boys?" I asked sitting up. I looked at Kakashi. He took his Jounin vest off and his sandals. Also his long sleeve shirt and Kunai holster. All it left him in was a sleeveless black shirt that defined his muscles very nicely, if I must say, his usual black mask, and his ninja pants. I caught myself blushing, again.

"Sakura, are you feeling okay? Your face is bright red." He asked, concerned. I covered my face and nodded.

"Oh yes, of course it's just...um, slightly hot in here. Don't worry..." I said, waving my hand as if to shake it off. He nodded, though not clearly convinced and pulled out his little orange book of PORN and started to read it. I inched my way towards him, curious about the book. I know it's about some girl getting fucked but, is it really that awesome? His giggling caught me off guard. I jumped up in surprise, then proceeded to sit next to him.

"So, is it really that good?" I asked him. He turned to me and nodded. There was a pause.

"Can I read some of it?"

"No." I pouted.

"Why the hell not!" I spat out, pissed. Hey, I've read porn before! By accident, of course.

"Your not 18 or older, therefore, your still far too young." He said, smartly. I glared daggers at him.

"Please Sensei! I've read...nevermind..." I trailed off too embarrassed to continue. He looked up at me from his book.

"You've read what, before?" His gray eye bored into my emerald one's. Fuck, now I guess I have to tell him.

"I-I-I...I've read p-porn before!" He looked taken aback. I had a blush on my face, a very, very dark one. Realizing what I just said to my peverted Sensei, Kakashi, I backed away.

"When did you read porn?" He asked, a little mad. I covered my face, and shook my head in a stubborn way. He kept on staring at me and asked me again. I still shook my head being stubborn. He put his book down and sighed. He crawled next to me and I stiffened. Oh, Jashin, he's gonna kill me.

"Sakura, answer me. When did you read porn? A young girl like you, should not be reading that type of material, no matter how amazing it is!" He declared, with a listen-to-me-bitches, tone. I lifted my head up and glared at him, through my haze of embarrassment. Finally I gave in.

"It wasn't on purpose, I swear! When I was at home, I went into my dad's study and there was a bookshelf. I was bored as fuck, and I was 8 at the time. So I looked through his book's and happened to pass by a book, with a girl on the cover. I thought it looked interesting so I picked it up and ran to my room before my dad got back. I opened it up and started to read. By the way, at 8 years old, I was an amazing reader. For the next few pages there was nothing to intense. Just a few make-out scenes here and there. By the time I was half way through the book, I got addicted to it. Then the scene where they...do_ 'it' _came up. I was so addicted to it, it didn't faze my mind that I was reading a porno! I finished the book and started looking through my dad's bookshelf again, looking for anything else like it. Ever since then, I've been addiccted to porn. Jashin I can't believe I just told you that!" He looked at me for a long time, kinda creeping me out. I blushed.

"Is there something on my face?" I asked the blush still very visible. He stared at me a little longer before saying anything.

"You were 8? That's so young Sakura! Your pure mind shouldn't know about that...stuff..."

Wow. That was embarrassing. That was worse than getting 'The Talk' by your parents.

"Kakashi, I just wanna see the book!" I yelled. Said person sighed in defeat. He handed me his little orange book. I gave him a smile. I opened it up from the beginning of the book. I started reading.

_What they had was an illegal love. Teacher and Student._

_"Oh Senseiiii ~" The petite red head moaned as her Sensei sucked and bit at her neck. The blonde smirked against her collarbone. He ripped her thin black shirt off, leaving her only in her bra and skirt. The blonde man slowly kissed down from her neck to her almost exposed chest. He un-clasped her bra and it fell to the floor. She blushed._

_"S-Sensei..." She tried to cover herself. The blonde was having none of that!_

_"Love, it's okay. Your breast's are amazing!" He smiled at her. She blushed. The red head wrapped her arms around the 26 year-old man's neck as he began sucking on her nipples._

By this time my face was as red as a fucking tomatoe!

_His pant's got even tighter around his waist and he couldn't take it anymore. He ripped her skirt and underwear off. Taking in the breathtaking sight, he removed his pants and boxers. His aching member finally released, making the red-headed 16 year-old gasp._

_"Sensei your so...Big!" The blonde man stroked his lover's face gentely. She stood up to kiss him on the lips in a sweet passionate kiss. Her legs wrapped around the older man's waist tightly, slowly letting his pe_._

I was interrupted by Kakashi ripping the book out of my hands. I was about to open my mouth to protest until, I realized how close he was. He was literally right beside me, and, when I was reading, he could read that orange book, right over my shoulder. His left arm was right behind me so he could lean on it, his right leg was straight and his left leg was slightly bent. His right arm had the book in his hand. While I was sitting with my legs underneath me, and both of my arms by my side.

"K-Kaka-Senseiiii! What was that for!" I declared angerly with a pout on my face. He sighed and looked at me with his lone dark eye, making me freeze where I was sitting.

"Why are you so tense Sakura?"

"Am not!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." He rolled his eye at me, jokingly. I stuck my tounge out at him. He sighed, _AGAIN_, for the 1000th time that fucking day, while I crawled back to my bed on the ground. I lifted the covers up and slipped in. Sighing in content I closed my eyes. I fell asleep right after saying,

"Night Kakashi..."

"Goodnight Sakura."

**-END-**

Phew! A whole lot longer than the first, ne? Well, I warn you now. Future chapters aren't expected to be this long. So yeah.. Sorry :(

Review please :) Virtual Coooookieees X3

akatsuki's-chick


	3. The Land of Waves Pt 3

HELLO!

Thank you to,

**AngelDemonSakura**

and

**MillaDragon**

for reviewing my second chapter. Also,

**InoSakuShine**

again for being my first reviewer :)

Disclaimer: HAHAHA! No.

akatsuki's

**Different**

-chick

_The Land of Waves Pt 3_

_**Recap:**_

_"Whatever helps you sleep at night." He rolled his eye at me, jokingly. I stuck my tounge out at him. He sighed,_ AGAIN_, for the 1000th time that fucking day, while I crawled back to my bed on the ground. I lifted the covers up and slipped in. Sighing in content I closed my eyes. I fell asleep right after saying,_

_"Night Kakashi..."_

_"Goodnight Sakura."_

_**End Recap**_

-EpIcNeSs-

~ The next morning ~

-Sakura's POV-

"Sakura-Chan."

I frowned.

"Saaakuuuraaa-Chaaaan!"

The frowning became more intense.

"WAKE UP!"

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" I yelled jumping right out from underneath my blankets. I glared at the energetic blonde infront of me.

"What are you doing up so damn early?"

"We're training Sakura-Chan..." I shook my head.

"Correction. Your training, I'm sleeping." I dropped my head back down on my pillow and closed my eyes. I was about to fall into dream land- with cotten candy, chocolate, marshmallows, CHOCOLATE!- but something _wet_ and _cold_ was dumped on me.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

It went silent.

"Sakura-Chan, I told you, we are TRAINING!" I shot up and punched Naruto into next century.

"SHANNARO!"

~An hour later~

"Byeeeee Tsunami-Chan and Inari-Kun ~!" I chirped happily, walking out of the doors with my Team to go train again, excluding Naruto.

"Ne, ne Kaka-sensei," The silver haired Jounin looked at me. "-where's Naruto at?" Before Sensei could answer Sasuke-Kun cut him off.

"Pfft, that dobe ran off on his own somewhere else."

"Aa," For some reason, I had anger bubbling in my chest...towards, Sasuke-Kun? "-but if you didn't realize, that question was directed towards Kaka-Sensei!" I glared at Sasuke while everyone, Tazuna and Kakashi-Sensei, looked like they just saw a ghost. Sasuke looked like he just got bitch-slapped! I was even surprised myself. Didn't I have an undying love for Sasuke-_Kun_?

"Hn." I turned away from everyone else and sped up my pace. Why was I so mad at him? Fuck. I clenched and un-clenched my fists at my side, itching to punch something. Or, to be more specific, _someone_.

'No bad thought's Sakura. You L-O-V-E Sasuke-_kun_! L-O-FUCKING-V-E!'

**'I don't know what the hell your talking about but, I got someone else on my mind...' **I glared at Inner. Inner slowly backed away into the back of my head.

'Good girl.'

**'Bite me, bitch!'**

Ignoring Inner's comment, I kept on walking until we reached our destination. I sat down at a nice place on the grass in the shade, right against a tree. Leaning against the tree I closed my eyes.

"Sakura?" My eyes shot open at the intruder of my relaxing time. Kakashi-Sensei.

"What?" I snapped. He flinched at my tone.

"What's wrong? Are you feeling okay?" He bent down to my level on the ground and felt my forehead. My face went red.

"What the hell!" My stomach was acting up again. Kakashi, alarmed asked me,

"What's wrong?"

"My stomach feels tingly, again...This is REALLY starting to piss me off!" I added. He nodded and then held his hand to his chin, in a thinking position. He tapped his chin while in thought.

"I don't know what to say about that one. Because it would seem that you don't like Sasuke-Kun anymore.." He scratched the back of his head nervously, possibly afraid that I might punch him in the face, _really_ hard. I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed.

"Well, then, that sucks, ne?" I snorted. Kakashi sat down beside me on my left. It was an awkward silence for awhile.

"Ahem..." I looked up to see a chicken's _ass_, in my face. Oh sorry, I mean Sasuke...

"Yes? You are blocking my, um...shade? Yes, you are blocking my shade." I lifted a delicate pink eyebrow up at Sasuke. He fidgeted, something you never see an Uchiha do. EVER! His face had a light blush across the bridge of his nose.

"I-I-I...hn."

"Sorry, I don't speak Uchiha-ness-ess-esssss..." I stated innocently. Kakashi chuckled lightly. I earned a glare from the U-fucking-chiha Sasuke. Oh do I feel honoured! Note Saracasam.

"Whatevah ~! Your wasting my time, bitch, leave!" For once, Sasuke listened to me and walked away to go train. I sighed happily closing my eyes, once more. It was very peaceful. I actually forgot that Kakashi was there!

"Heheheeheheeh ~" Kakashi giggled like a school girl. I opened my eyes and turned to Kakashi.

"Why do you giggle while reading that? I would think you would be crying, cos', you aren't getting any action like that, at all..." I smirked.

"Sakura-_Chan_...I think your jealous."

"You think I'm jealous because you have to masturba_?" Kakashi cut me off.

"Oh Kami, please don't even go there."

"I just did, whatcha gonna do 'bout it?" I said, in that uh-huh-bitch-you-just-got-BURNED-voice.

"Has anyone ever told you how annoying you can be at times?" I ignored him, a little hurt.

"Has anyone ever told you how much of a creep you can be at times?" It went silent for a few minutes.

"Why yes, yes, they have." He stated proudly. I moved away from him slightly.

"I'm bored."

"Hi bored. I'm Kakashi." I glared at the side of his head, trying to burn a hole through him. Hm, maybe if I concentrated hard enough, it will work...

"Sakura?" I blushed.

"G-gomen..." Bored out of my mind, I climbed up the tree I was previously sitting infront of, and sat on a nice, big, branch. I leaned against the tree trunk and stared out into the clearing where Sasuke was training.

"Wait, where the hell is Tazuna?" I asked.

"I'm right here, sweetheart, why you miss me?" I turned to my right to see the old geezer himself. Tazuna. I made a face of disgust.

"Hell no."

"Now, now Sakura. You must treat the bridge builder with respect. Okay? Okay." Kakashi said, as if he really cared. Pfft, my ass.

"Trust me, I am."

"Yeah and how are you doing that..?"

"By not punching him into next year."

"Aah..."

I hopped off the branch and stalked off to take a little walk and to stretch my muscles out. Little did I know, Kakashi was right behind me.

~A few hours later~

-No one's POV-

Sakura got to her destination. The bridge. Only to see all the bridge builders on the ground, motionless.

"Oh my Jashin-Sama...Giichi-Kun!" The pinkette ran to the spot that Giichi and herself, usually work at. He wasn't there.

"G-Giichi-K-K-Kun...?" She started to shake in fear. A hand grabbed her shoulder and she almost died right there. Actually, she fainted. So Kakashi picked her up, being the guy that grabbed her shoulder, and carried her bridal style, back to Tazuna's, where the rest of the gang was.

While walking Kakashi couldn't help but look down at _his_ pink haired student. Yeah that's right, _his_. He thought she looked cute with her silky pink hair and emerald green eyes. So...innocent. What the hell was he thinking?

"Oh Kami, I really am a creeper..." Kakashi shuddered. He kicked the door open, startling everyone in the room.

"What's wrong with Sakura-nee?" Inari asked with a worried expression. The dark haired boy ran over to Kakashi and Sakura, who was still uncounciess in his arms. Kakashi looked at Inari for second before looking at Tazuna with a stern look in his eyes.

"Everyone at the bridge was attacked," Everyone froze. "-Zabuza's back."

"Shit." Tazuna swore under his breath. Sakura started to stir in Kakashi's hold. Her eye's flashed open in fear. Sakura's emerald eyes darted all around the room.

"Where's Giichi-Kun?" She started to struggle in Kakashi's grasp, trying to escape from him. This only made Kakashi's grip tighten on her.

"Sakura, calm down!" Sakura flinched.

"K-Kakashi, your h-hurting m-me..!" Sakura winced, tears threatning to spill out of her green eyes. He let go of her completely making her fall on her ass. She hissed.

"What the hell is your problem!" Sakura yelled, running back to their shared room. The sliding door slammed shut. Kakashi stood there, stock still with a terrified look on, what you could see of, his face.

'What have I done?'

Was the last thing he thought before he heard a scream.

_Her_ scream.

-Sakura's POV-

I wasn't even in the room for more than 5 seconds, when someone was thrown through the window. On instinct I screamed. Who the fu_?

"U-uhhhn..." The person groaned. I moved closer to the man. He was older, maybe around Tazuna's age. Light brown hair with a white headband around his forehead. My eyes widened.

"G-Giichi-Kun?"

"S-Sak-kura-a-Cha-an?" His eyes widened slightly. He was covered in blood. At that same exact time Kakashi and Sasuke burst through the door, breaking it in the process.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled running to my side. Tazuna ran in right after.

"Giichi!" Tazuna came to Giichi's side and lifted him up.

"T-Tazuna...I-I..." He grabbed Tazuna's shirt. "Zabuza...bridge...ugh.." Giichi started coughing up blood.

"Tsunami-Chan, get Giichi out of here and clean him up!"

"Hai!" Tsunami ran in, Inari in tow. Inari rushed in and hugged me, tears streaming down his face. Tsunami, with the help of Sasuke, carried Giichi into the other room to wash him up and to bandage him.

"O-oh Sakura-nee, I thought something happened to you! I wa-as so s-scared!" He held onto me even tighter, I thought I was going to pass out from lack of oxygen. I rubbed his back in a soothing matter.

"It's okay Inari-Kun.." I reassured him with a bright, _fake_, smile. What the hell did I know? Pfft...  
Kakashi, who was also there gave me a sympathetic look. Obviously he could tell I wasn't so sure myself. I always was a bad liar. Fuck me! No, wait, I take that back...

"Inari-Kun," Inari looked at his mother, Tsunami. "-let's go get you ready for bed, okay?" Inari was about to protest but I butted-in.

"Otouto, go on. Listen to Kaa-chan! Maybe, if you listen, I'll stay up with you and we can stargaze on the roof?" Inari was out of the room in 3 seconds flat, telling his mom to 'GET A MOVE-ON!'. I chuckled at his antics.

"I'm just going to have a shower, okay Kaka-Sensei?" I looked at Kakashi, he hesitated before saying,

"Do you want me to join you?"

"..."

I stood there, my mouth agape and a huge blush covered my face. Did he really just say that? Kakashi's eye twitched.

"Shit. I did NOT mean to say that! Fuck, fuck, fuck..." Kakashi muttered over and over again.

"Are you flirting with me Kakashi-SENSEI!" I emphazied the last word. I just wanted him to know that we were indeed, _Teacher_ and _Student_.

"Sakura, I was just joking...Can we pretend I never said that?" Kakashi literally pleaded to me. Haha, the Hatake Kakashi, A.K.A. the CopyCat Ninja, was begging to a 12 year-old girl, with pink hair, none-the-less! Dayum.  
I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I don't know Sensei, it sounded as if you really wanted to...You really are a creep!" I had to force myself to not burst out laughing. I had to _force_ myself!

"Oh Kami-sama, Sakura you know I didn't mean it like that!"

"Did I?"

"Um...Yes?" I gave him a dissaproving look.

"What if I told," I paused. "-Naruto-_Kun_?" His eye went as wide as the moon.

"NO!"

"Hmm?" If Kakashi wasn't Kakashi, he would have started crying.

"Please Sakura-Chan, don't...do..it!" I rolled my eyes.

"Fine whatever..." I started walking to the bathroom again, with my clothes and a towel with me. I wasn't going to have that incedent happen, _again_. I was about to close the door, but Kakashi interuppted me.

"So do you want me to join you?"

"PERV!" I threw the closest thing to me, at him. Bad idea. That just happened to be one of my favourite bra's. A lacy bra in fact. Kakashi picked the clothing article off his face and smiled, his famous eye crinkle in place.

"Aw, so cute Sakura-_Chan_ ~! Who would have thought that you would wear lacy lin_" I cut him off by slamming the door.

~Half an hour Later~

"Um, Kakashi..." I called from _inside_ the bathroom.

"Ah, Sakura! Are you asking me to come in and have a shower with you, yet?"

"Dream on."

"Ouch. That was harsh." I couldn't help but to smile at him.

"Aah, but I do need you to pass me my, uh...bra?"

"Do you really want your own Sensei to touch your bra? Not to mention its all cute and lac_!" I slammed the bathroom door open, in nothing but a towel. Not to mention, it was just below mid-thigh. Shit.

"Fine! I'll get it myself!" I walked over to him with a blush on my face, and my arm out stretched.

"Bra, _please_." Kakashi had the most darkest blush I have ever seen, on his face. His headband was off so it was a lot more noticable. He looked really...cute? Oh Jashin-Sama, what am I thinking!

"S-Sakura?" I focused back in on Kakashi and saw that he placed my bra in my hand.

"A-arigatou..." I tugged at the bottom of the towel while walking back into the bathroom. Once in, I closed the door, and dried off. Then I put my under garments on and then my PJ's -A black tank-top with a large Uchiha sign on the back, and red pajama bottoms, which were a size to big-, and walked out of the bathroom with a towel around my neck. My pink hair was all messy and my face was all flushed from the heat of the shower. I opened the sliding door to go into the kitchen/dining room, all the while, Kakashi had his _eye's_ on me.

"I'm going to go star gazing on the roof with Inari-Kun. So if you want to, you can _join_ me on the _roof_. Not in the _shower_." I heard him chuckle before I left to go to Inari's room.  
I walked up the stairs and turned to my left to see Inari's door slightly open. I peeked through to see him sitting on the window seat with a blanket wrapped around him.

"Inari-Kun? Do you still wanna star gaze...?" Said person turned around with a smile on his face and nodded.

"You betcha' I do!" I giggled and grabbed his hand. Carefully, we climbed out the window and grabbed hold of the ladder on the right side of the window. He went first and I went second. We made it safely to the roof and found a nice spot to lay down on. Inari and I shared the blanket he had, which was suprisingly large enough to cover us both and at least 2 other people, and star gazed. Only recently have I started to star gaze almost every night, at my house. I haven't been able to here because I've been ridicously busy.

A few hours passed by and I brought Inari back down to his room to put him to bed. He was already knocked out cold within the first hour. I left him the blanket and climbed back up onto the roof. I layed down in the same spot as before. I closed my eyes for a few seconds. Then something warm engulfed me. I opened my eyes in surprise, only to see Kakashi wrapping a blanket around himself and I. It was like the same one as Inari's except it was black, while Inari's was blue.

"So you decided to take up on that offer, ne, Kaka-Sensei? Or did you just come up here to be so damn _close_ to your only female student, who, by the way, in fact, is only 12 years-old!" I stated smartly.

"Are you accusing me of being a pervert because I want to spend time, possibly _closer_ and in a blanket, with one of my favourite, female, students?" He mocked a hurt tone.

"Eh, Kaka-Sensei, I _am_ your only female student!"

"Right you are." He agreed. I laughed and accidently moved in closer beside Kakashi. He tensed a little and so did I. After awhile he put an arm around my shoulders and pulled me in, so I was leaning more on his chest. He rested his head on the top of mine. My face went red for the millionth time that day.

"Sakura, your blushing..."

"No shit Sherlock." I snorted. I could _feel_ him roll his eyes at me. That's how close we were. Not that I'm complaining...  
We stayed like that until I relaxed and rested my head comfortably on his chest. I closed my eyes. It was so peaceful...

"We should head back down before you catch a cold."

"No." I grunted. "I like it like this...it's really...comfortable..." He sighed.

"Yeah, yeah..."

I fell asleep.

**-END-**

**AngelDemonSakura:** Well, I guess Sakura never really liked/loved Sasuke. She only made herself believe that. And yeah, she wanted to fit in, so why not like the same boy as everyone else? She really likes Ino, as a friend. She looks up to her. Still.

and

**MillaDragon: **Hahah, thank you :) No, I didn't. I never actually thought it could be like that. Can you guess who I used? The girl's name starts with K and the guy's starts with M.

You got this far, so why not review? I swear to Jashin-Sama it does not bite!

Review... -WinkwinknudgenudgehinthinT-

akatsuki's-chick X3


	4. The Land of Waves Pt 4

Guess who's back, back again, I am back, Tell a friend ;)

So, my laptop is back and running! Sadly, I lost everything on it :( I won't bore you, so on to the story!

**Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.**

akatsuki's

**Different**

-chick

_The Land of Waves Pt 4_

_**Re-cap:**_

_"We should head back down before you catch a cold."_

_"No." I grunted. "I like it like this...it's really...comfortable..." He sighed._

_"Yeah, yeah..."_

_I fell asleep._

_**End Re-cap**_

It was so warm. Oh Jashin, so comfortable. Fuck, what is this? I open my eyes.

'Black... Cloth?'

**'It smells AMAZING!'**

'I agree with you on that one, Inner.'

**'Fuckin' right.'**

I roll my eyes mentally.

I shove my face deeper into the warm, comfy-as-fuck, black cloth of sexiness.

"Ouh Clothy, I love you ~" It moves a little. My head shoots up. What the f_?

"Sakura, what're you doing?" I look at it.

"Cloth, you talk? YOU'RE FAN-FUCKING-TASTIC! OHMYJASHIN!" I hug the black cloth. It stiffens.

**'Thats what she said!'**

'HAHAHAHAH! No.'

"Sakura, look up." I do what the Cloth tells me. Kakashi looks down at me with a smile. I blush, embarrassed.

"Eheheehehehee..." I realize what position we're in. I'm practically straddling him. The blanket we had on _us_, was thrown off to the side when I shot out of the bed. I ran to the bathroom.

'OhmyGodOhmyGodOhmyGod.' Inner was saying the exact same thing, but in a more happier tone.

**'OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD, WE'RE GONNA GET LAIIIIIID!'**

'What?! LAID!? WHAT THE FUCK INNER!?'

**'... Yeah.'**

I ignore her.

I turn the tap on and splash my face with cold water. Then, I look into the mirror.

My hair was a mess, my face was cherry red, and there was a zit on my chin. I frown.

"Die zit!" I squeeze it, flinching from the pain when it pops. "Haha, motherfucker."

I clean it with soap and water. Checking for towels in the bathroom, I find some, and strip myself of my PJ's. Turning around, I turn the shower on hot and hop in. I sigh.

'I love showers.'

**'Too bad Kakashi's not in here with us ~'**

'Yeah... WAIT, WHAT!?'

**'HAH, YOU AGREED BITCH!'**

'...'

Fuck. She's right.

**'I know.'**

'Shut the fuck up.'

Inner crosses her arms together and looks away.

Finishing up, I step out, grab a towel and wrap my hair up. I grab another one and wrap it around my body. Picking up my dirty clothes, I walk out into the bedroom, just as I remember that Kakashi's there.

He looks up, and immediately blushes. I smirk. I walk swiftly to my bag and put my dirty clothes in a separate pouch.

"S-Sakura..." I pause my actions and look at Kakashi.

"Yeah?"

"I-I... Um... I'm going to take a shower. A c-cold one." I laugh.

"HAHAHAH! OHMYFUCK, SENSEI. I-I... HAHAHA! CAN'T... BREATHE!" He rushes to the bathroom. I calm down and pick out something to wear.

"Hmmm, shorts or jogging pants..." I look outside through the window. There was fog and it looked really shitty out.

"Jogging pants it is! Annnnnndddd... THIS TANK-TOP!" I throw my towel off already dry, and pull a random pair of (**sexy**) underwear out. I pull them on and my jogging pants. They were simply black. As I'm pulling a random (**sexy**) bra on, Kakashi decides to stroll out, already clothed and everything, and freezes in his tracks. I look up at him, barely able to see him because of how embarrassed I was. His face was cherry red, just like mine. Quickly, I pull the tank-top on, causing my bra to squeeze my breasts together.

That didn't make the situation any better. Fuckity-fuck-fuck.

I sit down on the mat we were sleeping on awhile ago. He slowly walks over too.

"Sakura." I look up.

"Hm?"

"Can we just... forget that this ever happened?" Slightly hurt, I nod. Putting on a smile, I ask,

"Do you want to get something to eat?" More relaxed, he nods and gets up. I grab his hand because he's taking too long and drag him into the kitchen. Neither of us are bothered by the contact.

"Hmmmmmm... I want tomatoes."

Sasuke randomly appears out of nowhere. Motherfucking Ninja's, jumping out of nowhere and shit.

"Mine." I raise an eyebrow.

"Excuse-moi?"

"Tomatoes. Mine."

Fuck no. I jump him and beat the shit out of him. He swings at me, and hits my face.

"POOF!"

I turn into a log.

"A log. A MOTHERFUCKING LOG!? IHATELOGS!" Sasuke yells, having a meltdown.

**(A/N: ABRIDGED REFERENCE!)**

I smirk. I grab the last tomato with my ninja skills and head to the table, Kakashi's hand still in mine. In comes Naruto. He passes Sasuke, looking at him like he's a fucking idiot. Then, once he sees us, he does a double take.

"WHAT THE HELL SENSEI!? ARE YOU TRYING TO MOLEST SAKURA-CHAN!? SHE'S NOT YOURS, BELIEVE IT!" He yells, frowning the whole time. I roll my eyes. At this point, Kakashi, for the first time, looks at our clasped hands. He blushes and lets go.

"Sakura, can I talk to you, please?" I look at him strangely.

Uh-oh.

~x

After our talk about, "Being _Sensei and Student_", we went to the bridge.

Once we got there, we were jumped by yours truely and his little bitch.

"Zabuza." I scowled. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?"

He lunges at me.

"Well, fuck me-doodle-doo."

Everything fades to black.

~x

I wake up with a bolt. I take in my surroundings. A bunch of dead bodies, thankfully, none of them are my team. Or Tazuna's family for that matter. Zabuza and Haku are dead on the ground, laying next to each other. Sasuke is standing, emotionless. Naruto is smiling with tears in his eyes. Kakashi is... well, being Kakashi.

I smile.

_We won!_

**-END-**

**Didn't like this one much. Sorry if it seemed rushed. I wanted to get the Land of Waves Arc finished with. Thus the reason why I didn't write a fighting scene :) **

**Review please! New chapter should be out soon!**

**~ akatsuki's-chick**


End file.
